


Окей, твиттер, у меня есть большая собака и ей нужен ошейник, подскажите, как выбирать?

by Windwave



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, WTF Combat 2020, ОЧЕНЬ НЕЛОВКО
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: — Со стразами. Розовыми. Ну, бро.
Relationships: frank grillo/joe carnahan
Kudos: 4





	Окей, твиттер, у меня есть большая собака и ей нужен ошейник, подскажите, как выбирать?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

— Что это? — Фрэнк забирает небольшой пакет.

— Подарки вашим мелким. Самым мелким. Четвероногим.

За годы дружбы Джо к своему стыду так и не запомнил, как зовут собак Фрэнка — хотя это скорее собаки Венди — но они его любят, и это наверняка компенсирует его забывчивость.

Заглянув в пакет, Фрэнк хмыкает.

— Со стразами. Розовыми. Ну, бро.

— Если Венди не понравится, чек в пакете — поменяете, — Джо протягивает ему второй пакет и ничего не говорит, пока смешно нахмурившийся Фрэнк с любопытством не заглянет в него. — А это для собаки побольше. Без стразов. 

Кроме них в студии никого нет. И не будет — за окном почти полночь, а дверь закрыта.

Джо чуть подается вперед. Фрэнк, молча, смотрит на него, держа в руке тяжелый широкий ошейник — без страз, но с массивной стальной пряжкой и кольцом для поводка.

— Примеришь?


End file.
